


Candy Fail

by charivari



Series: Fail Series [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Candy, Cockblocking, Fussy mama Magnus, M/M, Messy eating, Rodimus fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus attempts to seduce Rung with candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Fail

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Rung is one of the few people who can resist Rodimus' "charms". Naturally that just makes Rodimus more determined.
> 
> Warning this is probably really stupid XD

"Rung, your Captain demands candy."

The psychiatrist gave a small vent as he fished out his energon sticks,

"A please would be appreciated."

Rodimus grinned as he swiped a stick from the pack.

"You'll appreciate this more, nerd."

He gave the candy a slow suck before drawing it from his mouth, holding it aloft and darting out his tongue in a series of licks. He repeated the process, alternating between sucks and licks. Energon coated his lips and dribbled down his chin.

Rung watched, not exactly surprised. Yes this was the first time he had seen a mech trying to make love to his candy. But the mech also happened to be Rodimus. It wasn't his first time displaying exhibitionist behavior.

It wasn't the first time he had tried to seduce Rung either. 

The previous attempts had failed. Rung had politely declined and excused himself. The rejection had only made Rodimus more determined - as seen by his enthusiastic treatment of the candy.

"You like this don't you," he taunted Rung, "Seeing me suck on this candy. Using my tongue, getting all sticky."

"It's a little too messy for my taste," Rung said mildly.

A small scowl passed over energon gooey lips. But Rodimus was nothing if not assured of his own sex appeal.

"Oh please," he gave the melted candy a savage lick, "You know it's making you hot."

He went back to his exhibition - too consumed to notice who was approaching in the background.

"Rodimus!" 

Rodimus halted mid-lick. 

"Oh hi Mags," he held up the remains of the stick, "Candy?"

"Absolutely not."

Ultra Magnus was not partial to sweets at the best of times. The kind Rodimus was offering was a sticky mess coated in Rodimus' own oral lubricant.

Rodimus shrugged,

"Suit yourself."

He went back to sucking on the stick - albeit in a more innocent fashion than before. He didn't bother to wipe his face and Magnus twitched as more energon dribbled from the corner of Rodimus' mouth.

"Can't you eat properly?"

He subspaced a cloth and practically slammed it to Rodimus' face. There was the distinct sound of the Captain choking on the rest of the candy.

"This is why you shouldn't dispense confectionery," Ultra Magnus told Rung as Rodimus' protests were muffled by the cloth, "It's - messy!"

"Only in Rodimus' case it seems," Rung pointed out.

Rodimus' arms flailed as Ultra Magnus continued to scrub at his face.

"Then I suggest not offering it to him in the future."

"Perhaps you are right," Rung said with a slight smile, "You must excuse me Ultra Magnus, I have an appointment."

"Dismissed," Ultra Magnus replied as Rodimus gave a muffled whine of protest. 

He succeeded in pushing Magnus away,

"Ughh Magnus you're such a spikeblocker!"

Ultra Magnus frowned. He didn't recognize the term. But it sounded crude and insulting and distinctly ungrateful. 

"I fail to see how protecting the Captain's dignity earns me anything less than gratitude."

"Protecting my..." Rodimus huffed, "I was just about the clang the nerd when you came along. You ruined our moment - grooming me like a youngling!"

He took off after Rung. 

"Stop seducing the crew!" Ultra Magnus shouted after him.

He might have pursued him. But his cloth was covered in energon and if he didn't attend to it the stains would become permanent. 

Ultra Magnus gave a heavy vent.

At least Rung had promised not to give Rodimus any more candy.


End file.
